To Die For
by Yuuki Mizura
Summary: a storie where dragons rule and some what close to Eragon, Sorry Eragon lovers it's the only movie i know that has dragon's in it Sorry


By:Gin Kennedy

2220

2/3/13

words: 7335

** To Die For **

A loud roar echoed in these woods, a large demon who was trying to eat me. Standing in front of me was a big red dragon I only saw in books and a boy my age who I just meet. The huge red demon that stood before me bared his fangs and lugged to bite me…

Hi my name is Rina, Rina Shiffer. I am 16 years old. I have long black hair and ocean blue eyes. I wore thigh high socks, a purple skirt and a white turtle neck sleeveless shirt. I have no family because my house caught on fire and the cause of it was unknown. There was nothing left from the fire. But the fire start from the outside of the house, and that is what got my attention. I decided that I would fine out how it happened and revenge my family.

I was walking home from school in the same get-up and I decided to take a little detour in to the woods that had a forbidden sign on it, it said "forbidden land enter and no return. I ignored it. Putting my school bag down by a tree and continued to walk forward. The farther I went the thicker the trees became, I continued to walk and some how the air around me felt like it was getting thinker then it suddenly felt like I was going through really think water. The next thing I know I'm on my butt in a daze. I looked around to see different plants and animals they all looked as if they were giant lizards with more then 2 legs. Some walked on fore legs and another two up like a T-Rex or something. Others walked on six or eight legs and had four wings on there backs. Looking around I got up and when north or so I thought was north. I walked for about an hour before tripping over something large "oww!" I yelp then looked back to see and big blue color thing that lay in front of me, I stare at it for a good 5 to 10 seconds before it shuffles it weight a little, then made a low growl. Me still on my hands and knees, looking over my shoulder trying my best not to move. It slowly got up stiffly and stared right back at me for about a minute or two. Then sniffed the air to see what I was. In made a small roar like growl and then sat down. Putting, just a few feet way I sat down in comfortable position, and continued to stare at me. I quickly sat up with my legs under me and my fists on my knees. It looked almost as big as a elephant but thin and slender like a big snake. it had ice armor on its snot, shoulders and thighs, and was covered in icy blue fur with a long strip of a sky blue down his back along with spikes and down its tail, with a scaly under body It eyes were a two different color's its left eye was an icy blue the other was a crisp autumn gold. The wing length was closer to 40 feet or more my guess, And I think it was a boy.

10 minutes has past and we were still in the same spot as before. he slowly got up and walked towards me, smelling the air around me. He started to make little roars and grunts, as if trying to talk to me. I slightly tilled my head to my left showing him I could not understand what he was saying. Taking this sign he stopped roaring and grunting and said "are … you… friend …or … foe?" I jumped back and landed on my back in surprise. "Are you friend or foe?" Making a halo around his head then made his ears and tail look like devil ears and tail while bearing his teeth at me with an evil grin. Then back to this question/sad face. "Ummm I'm a friend" he smelt the air again seeing if I was telling the truth. Satisfied He sighed with relief then he sat down beside me then lay down on his side and curled around me. Relaxing my shoulders and stiff back I laid on his side, I curled up in a ball for warmth but still shivered to the cool night air. He looked down at me and had a confused exposition on his face, then slowly relished why I was shivering. He put his legs and tail around me then covered me with his half fuzzy wing over top of me

I wake up to a loud roar in my ear, opening my eyes I looking straight ahead I see eyes shine bright with the glowing blue background. His eyes and fur were glowing brightly. The distance of his face was just over an inch away from my face. Jumping back about two to three meters, one hand on the ground and my legs in different directions in a fall back position. Eye's wide I star at him till he trotted over and tried pushing me to my right. I stopped and turned around to look in to his eyes, glowing the same color and his fur were a deep blue glow that was once a icy blue, looking back to his eyes he had fear in them. They were wide and you could see the white around them clearly. "Why, why are you scared?" I asked. "Danger! Danger here, we must leave" He stomped his tail on the ground ears back against his neck, Bearing his teeth and stomped his tail again, but harder "why?" "Do not ask no time to answ-" he was cut off with a louder roar then when I woke up to his roar. "Get on!" he roar, I could hardly make out what he said because he used more roar then English. He lay down in front of me. The loud roar cam back and I jumped onto his back. He jumped up and ran through the glowing forest I didn't even noticed before, every time he jumped the forest floor it glowed from where he had just leaped from and it looked about 3 to 4 meters. Then I remember what was going on "what's chasing us!" I tried to say but the wind was louder bit he still hear me

"Another one … another dragon!" he panted

"A dragon, but those are just myths nothing more then folklore"

"Ouch, that hurt, you do know your riding one, right?!" he panted again he stopped in front of a small and deep cavern in this glowing forest we were in

"What?!" I said in more surprised then confusion. He gave a groggy giggle from his running… or jumping wherever you want to call it

"By the way what is your name?" His voice got me cut me out of my thoughts.

"Umm what did you say?! We're getting chased by a-a Dragon?! And you ask for my name ah ha ha" I laughed awkwardly

"Hahaha I guess your right but we didn't get the time to know each other and I would like to know the name of my rider"

"I'm-I'm your rider? But doesn't the rider find an egg then become a rider?" I asked thinking about the movie Eragon

"Ahaha nope, it happens when they both trust each other and other steps, but I'll save that for another time for now we will be safe here. He smells you're sent and he hates humans"

"Who's him? And why does he hate humans?"

"'he' is the king of the island, his name is Aruseus it means 'king of dragons' he does not harm us drakes till we have our wings which mean's we become a full dragon's and can become searcher's meaning we start to look for our riders, of course we have to go to the human in the world of the man which will explain most of the monster sighting's, but Aruseus found his but he was used. He was striped of everything he had his scales. His horns everything even his claw's but not his teeth. It was the last thing their were going take but when they went to go get them but then he snapped his jaws closed and ate his rider"

"What!? He ate his rider?! Wouldn't he die too?"

"No he didn't, but sadly enough his scales, claws and horns grew back in, by the way why do you keep thinking these weird ideas are they from a books or something?"

"Yeah a book called Eragon. Enough about him I'm starting to get goose bumps from just thinking about him." It was silent, in that time I sat down on a rock in the corner of the small cavern and I hugged my arms for warmth, I closed my eyes and leaned back knowing there was a stone wall for me to lean on but I hit something warm and soft. I opened my eyes to see the dragon that I was just riding wrapped its body around me, and burst of warmth hit me like an explosion around me, looking at him I've noticed the small details on his face. His head was the size of a full grown man's chest down to the end of a mans stomach. He had cat like ears larger then my hand in length and with. The armor glowed brightly. The armor like scale looked just like ice in color. He had an icy blue marking under and on top of his eyes. Looking down at the rest of his body he had the same looking markings on his wings and legs.

He opened an eye and looked up at me, and I got caught staring "your staring to much" he said in a low tone almost a whisper, Then he yawned. He had a mouth full of sharp white teeth that scared me a little.

"You still haven't told me your name yet young rider" he laughed at after he said rider then yawned again this time he took his time.

"Rina, Rina Shiffer and yours?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Koori, Koori Hikari. It's a dragon name. Koori means ice and Hikari means light. Now I should get some sleep you should to in this world everything that use's energy must sleep after wards to help in the future." I nodded and curled up into his stomach and fell a sleep

I woke up to hear loud thumps and growls on the outside of the cave looking out to see it was dawn but just enough light to see a light glow on the ground but something was not right there was not weird chuckles or other weird sounds just the loud thumps but the growls stopped. I looked down at Koori to see his eyes were already open with some hints of fear and realisation that looked at the cavern entrance. The thumps got quiet but louder at the same time it was hard to explain but it was close and he was stalking his prey and that was us…

"What's out there?" he looked up at me

"shhh! Not to loud he'll hear you!" he whispered in a loud quiet way

"Well tell me what's out there?" I said loud enough that he could hear me

"its him" that's all what he had to say for me to realise that what was outside. I stared wide eyed at the bright light that lay in front of me. A shadow covered the light outside and something red wiped from side to side as if a flash, it was thin and slender and a fin from the end of it to where I could not see where it lead to. Looking to Koori to see what he was doing. He lay motionless not moving from the spot where he was the last time I saw him, his tail in the same spot, his head held high looking at the rest of his body fur, armour, claws, teeth, his shoulders flinching, wait? His shoulders flinching? suddenly A loud rumble and a scraping noise was hear out side of the cave I looked over back to the entrance to see a scaly snot going from side to side slower then its tail. Smelling the air in deep breaths then exhaling in a loud and fast fashion. As saddened as it appeared, it disappeared. "move" Koori whispered as aloud as he could.

"what?"

"Move!" he roared, then running to ward the entrance. Looking at him in confusion. He looked back at me then he rolled his eyes then ran over to me. Biting the scruff of my shirt and throwing me on his back "Koori what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to get you out of here alive!" he continued to run to the to the entrance, but stopped mid way to find a three clawed forepaw came in with such force that made the hole bigger and tare apart the place I stayed lived there for only a night but it kept everything out.

The forepaw attached everything in its reach before the small hole kept him out. Withdrawing he put his head to the ground and tilting it in just enough to see his bright golden eye and the line of black in the middle of the flaming gold eye. The armour under his eye that was ridged edge under his eye and another on above his eye that you could just barely see. "Don't. Move" I looked down to Koori with a confused expression on my face, but he had a serious look on his face, but his eyes eye's showed anger. I nodded my head. Wrong move. The dragon saw it as fast as a snapped of lighting. He let out a roar that could make your ears bleed He moved his head away from the cave entrance as fast as he saw me move.

Koori took the chance to run out of the little cavern we were in, but the older dragon knew he would try to escape. As soon as we were out he lunged at us, but Koori tiny body had more speed then he did power and swiftly dodged the attack with ease. "Hold on!" I warped my arms tight around his neck as far as they could go and held tight on his bluest-white fur. With a hard jolt I found my self trying to find something to grad on to something that I could get a hold of but found nothing. Thinking I would land on the ground right beside Koori but It felt like I was falling I slowly opened my eyes to see I was facing the sky to see Koori diving down to wards me "You stupid girl!" he roars with more fear then anger. I just watch Koori getting closer and the last thing I could see is his massive wing span suddenly stop and head towards the sky in anger and regret I give out a saddening cry of fear and sorrow seeing Koori leavening me to die, but something caught me in mid air then a sudden feel of sharp pain on both sides of me that priced my skin, I screamed.

"Stupid human" I opened my eyes once again to see red scaly snout with a large blood coloured horn. 'Koori, Koori! He will come and save me, right?' the question was kelp appearing in my mind, then with a sudden jolt with a force pushing me towards the ground. Before my mind could make out what was happening I was on the ground with a heavy weight on me "how did you get to this place? Human." disgust in his voice when saying 'Human' "Answer!" I flinched at his sudden out burst.

"I-I don't know" I tried to say as he slowly crushed my ribs with all of this weight.

"Lies!" he roared and made an echo that travel for miles scaring all of the weird wild life around the area.

"I don't know I was just walking in the forest and ended up here!"

"You're lying! I can see right through you! How. Did. You. Get. Here?!"

"I'm telling the truth!" I cried out as his clawed fingers dug into my hands piercing my hands. I screamed as the pressure of the claws digging in to my hands. My vision started to fade from the pain and blood lose. Slowly he lifted me off the ground and brought me eye level with him. "Well if you won't tell me the truth then I'll just eat you" a large smirk on his face his jaws opened showing a row of dull teeth with two large fangs on either side on both top and lower jaw's. With swift jolt of wind in my face, I was heading toward his mouth I screamed for the only person I knew in this odd world… "Koori!" my eyes shut closed as I past the front row of teeth , and waited for my death… but it never came the wind changed course.

"Stupid girl … making me take this form… you own one" a familiar voice said it a soothing tone but at the same time annoying one, a pare of arms held me close… it felt human. My eyes slowly opened to see a boy with white hair with one icy blue eye and a crisp autumn gold. I rubbed my eyes then blinked twice.

"Koori?" he looked down at me and gave me a smirk.

"Who else would save you?" looking back up to make sure no to hit anything as he leaped from tree to tree. I gave him a glare but he just laughed. I looked closely at his new found form to me. 'He's not human he's a dragon. No that can't be him, can't be'

"this is me Rina" he said still looking forward but his smirk gone. He spoke as if he read my mind.

"I-I know that" I stuttered looking away. He stopped at looked behind him self.

"He never gives up, does he?" giving him a confused look just as I was about to speak a loud roar echoed in these woods, a large demon who was trying to eat me. Standing in front of me was a big red dragon I only saw in books and a boy my age who I just met. The huge red demon that stood before me bared his fangs and lugged to bite me. I put my arms up as if a futile defense. I shut me eyes closed for the attack, yet again it never came, just feeling a strong force pushing me out of the way. Opening my eyes I was back in the arms of Koori.

"Now you own me twice as many times as before" giving me another devilish smirk. Giving him yet another glare he jumped

"Hey-" the realizing that there was a giant red scaled paw right where we were standing.

"Now you ow-"

"I get it!" I snap.

'Okay, okay. Stay here" he put me down and jumped off the tree branch. From where I was standing I could get a good look at the dragon that was after me. He was covered in scales and armor on his paws. He had a large fin going down his spin and down all the way to the tip of his tail. He had three spikes on the elbow on each forepaw he had a long fin going along the bottom of his jaws on both sides of his lower jaw. His under belly was white but was a little yellow because of age. Koori looked very small and not to strong but his power as equal to the reds.

"Koori… I thought I killed you long ago" the red growled

"Nice seeing you to ... Aruseus… father…"

"glad to see you still know my name … Koori … I'm surprised to see you still alive after what I did to... along with her..." his mouth opened and he let out a deadly laugh then I was suddenly dark room. It was completely black "Koori!?" I yelled out many times trying to find him but saw no one. I walked around calling out for Koori hoping to find him but found nothing but nothing but black.

I walked to what seemed like hours until I found a wall it was dim but I could make out a white haired boy and a big dark red like crimson colored monster lunging in a very skillful manner dodging Koori's attacks but Koori didn't move as well as he always did. Trying to get a good look at him trying to see if there was anything wrong and there was there was a large gash in his abdomen and his right leg but his face... was different... his face held anger and regret his whole eye was crimson with this icy blue eye. He roared and it was much, much more worse then Aruseus roar. There was anger and sorrow all at once but there was something else but I couldn't tell what it was.

Aruseus looked towards me and he smirked then looked back over to the overly Aggressive young ice dragon. As if on cue loud screams came from behind me, I turned around to people I didn't know walking towards with ripped clothing and tear streaked faces. They kept yelling 'help me!' and 'Get me out of here' there were covered in gash's allover them some had missing limbs, headless, or burned suddenly I felt a tugging on my skirt looking down I was a normal looking boy, his hair was black and long enough that reached down to his neck, but I couldn't see his face. "Help me, Please" he said as low that it didn't even seem like a whisper. I reached down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay I'm here, It's okay" I slowly reassured him. He slowly looked up. He had blood on his head that was dried.

"Really?" I nodded. His eyes full of dried tears and I could have swore I saw his hair twitch.

"you'll be okay now" he nodded then pointed at the group of people that slowly tripped and stumped trying their best to get here.

"their not alive." startled I looked down to the little boy who was clinging to my leg.

"alright lets go" I picked him up and ran in the opposite direction when their were out of site I put the little boy down and ripped of a piece of my knee high sock then spat on it. Gently I started to rub off the dried blood on the little boys forehead.

"so where are we?" I questioned.

"inside Aruseus"

"really?" he nodded. "How long have you been in here for?" he shrugged.

"maybe a few hours, I can never tell when time" I nodded, I finished getting the blood off his head.

"do you know how to get out of here?"

"no." it was quite for a long while. I looked up at the little boy, the realizing we didn't know each others name.

" I just realized we don't know each others name. I'm Rina"

" I don't have a name..." he said looking down at the endless looking floor. Having another long silence I decide to break it.

" then I'll name you." his face seemed to light up the disappeared again.

"why would you name a homeless orphan that no one wants? My family we're killed by Aruseus, he burned down my home, I survived but not without a price my sister summoned a powerful demon to bring me back to life but now I'm … different"

"well you seem like a normal human boy too me and I'm an orphan to my parents died because of a fire, but … it was caused from the outside of the house." his hair twitched again and this time I knew I saw it move.

"well umm can I trust you?"

"of course"

"you wont laugh or pic about them?"

"Them? And I promise I wont" giving a small smile so that he knew he could trust me fully. He nodded.

"The things that make me different is... these" slowly two chunks of hair lifted off of his head and what seemed to be cat ears, then his shirt started to wiggle till a long fluffy tail popped out of his shirt. I felt my eyes start to widen and forced them back to normal. I looked down to the little boy his eyes we're tightly closed as if they were being forced down, his lip was shaking, and he looked as if he were about to cry. I felt my surprise and curiosity lessened. ' I see... he's like me...'

**3rd person**

his eye slightly opened to get a look at Rina. Her hair was in her face that hidden it so well the little boy couldn't see anything at all. Little hics and sods was all that came out from beneath her hair All of a sudden Rina raised her head in a spit second and he now knew why those small sounds of crying. Tear's streaming down her face like a stream. Her lips shaking, her eyes overflowing with tears. Suddenly she calasped in to the boy just to enough that they we're still sitting. Hugging him tightly crying on his shoulder.

**out of 3rd person**

"why are you crying?"

"I don't know" I said looking up.

"you … you can name me if you want..." he was looking to the side with a slight blush on his face.

"alright" I smiled wiping my tears way, then pushing my hair to the side. "let me think..." I put my hand on chin, tapping my finger on my noise. "How about … Yoru for you black as night hair." I looking down at him I smiled. His face lit up. Then slowly his face started to frown then to a wide O. titling my head to the side. "What is it?" he pointed behind me. Slowly looking over to see what he was pointing at. Almost falling towards Yoru. Standing in front of me was my dead parents.

"mom? Dad?" my mother nodded with her all to familiar smile and dad … well dad just stood there. Yoru fell on his back. And started to yell.

"No! Get away!" he yelled.

"Yoru! Its my parents!" he stopped looking at them to see there were just standing there, and did nothing. Putting his hands down that were in front of h is face. He looked towards me, then nodded. He got up. Brushed off his legs.

"Yoru can you let me have some time with them." he looked worried then nodded walked away a few feet out of ear distant but could still see us. I turned around to face my parents.

"mom... dad..." I trailed off looking towards the forever black floor. I felt the burn of tears coming to my eyes but nothing came. Slowly I walked over then ran over to my mother. Snuggling my face into her chest smiling/ frowning trying my best to hide my joy. Suddenly I was pulled off and was in another embrace. At first I was scared and confused then I relished it was Dad. looking up I saw nothing just ripped tissue but I knew dad was crying. "dad,Dad, Dad!"i said his name over and over again, and in return he gently started to rub my head trying to comfort me gently. I pressed into his hand hugging him tightly.

" I missed you so much, you-you just left with out saying anything" I wanted him to answer just so I could hear his voice again but in return I got a tight hug. I cried in to his chest but no tears came.

Once I was done he pulled back and pointed in to the darkness. Tilting my head slightly to the side. Both mom and dad each took one hand and pulled me into the direction of here dad pointed in earlier. Yoru followed a short distant way.

We walked for a good while. Dad's hand was cold and so was my moms but all I felt as heat. I was so happy to see them again. When I dreamed of seeing them again I would have hoped they were healthy and safe but they were in this dark place where the dead lived. When I die I though I would go to a safe, bright, warm place not a cold and dark place, but I was pulled out of my thoughts when they both stopped. Looking at them both I looked in the direction they were facing, to see a bright tunnel that seemed to go on forever but there as movement. A white haired boy with a long shirt and baggy pants that was facing me in an attack position then lunged towards me but was hit by a giant red paw. both of them start to push me out and into the bright tune.

"wait! What about you guys?" I was in front of it, and they stopped and dad hugged me then mom. Looking at me, my dad graded my hand and put his hand in mine. Withdrawing he left something in my hand before I could asked about it the both pushed me in to the bright portal. Followed shorty after Yoru was pushed in.

"No! Dad! Mom!" I reached out my hand as I fell backwards in to the bright. They smiled, then they were gone. Colors surrounded me and Yoru. Some of the animals in this weird world I was in ran round in the colors, then I saw some animals from my world. A black panther, a wolf, deer, and others animals. Facing down towards where we were falling. Yoru graded my hand, giving me a face that picked up my hope that what ever they do their always with me no matter where there are. Looking back down to see Koori and the background getting closer knowing that we're almost there. Taking a deep breath and shutting my eyes as hard as I could ready for inpack.

As we hit it felt like we we're going through water. It was dark, and it felt like we we're in there for hours, but then it felt like we were in the air again. Opening my eyes I was the sky and the tops of tree's. Looking around I noticed Yoru was in my arms holding on for dear life and that we were going through the air heading towards the angry Koori and the tree's. Shutting my eyes tight getting ready to hit the ground and the tree's. But instead I felt a sharp pain in my back like my skin was tearing, and bones breaking. I let out a scream and something caught me. Now the pain was going all through out my body letting out another scream, something covered my mouth it was warm. Opening my eyes slightly to see Koori, his eyes still red but not as bright. His fangs were poking out from under his upper lip. He was heading towards the tree's.

Before we landed the pain came again. My head throbbed. Everything hurt. I screamed and screamed and Koori couldn't stop the noise. Yoru covered his sensitive ears. Till I couldn't handle the pain any longer and passed out.

**Koori's point of view**

'everything, everything I love dies everything' I was looking at Aruseus my father. 'he kills everything I love!' Aruseus laughed " you can't save her now she's in the world of the dead now and you can do nothing about it!" his laugh roared across the valley "I'll Kill you!" and I blacked out going into a rage.

**Yoru's point of view**

"No! I don't want to! I don't want to be a sacrifice to Aruseus" I yelled

"but your prefect just keep hiding your ears and tail and he'll never know" my grandfather gave a toothy grin.

"But-"

"Come-on you'll be doing everyone a favor if you just die now!" startled I nodded 'its probably for the best if I were to just disappear, no cares if I were to die any way...

I stood on the sacrifice perch, my heart pounding. I watched the trees for any sign's of the large red dragon but nothing happened. Looking behind me I saw all the villagers clapping and cheering. ' are they that happy to get rid of me?' suddenly tree's started to crash to the ground. Till his large snot came up from the large cliff. His head slowly came up.

"You have become so desperate to save your own lives that you sacrifice a child? Humans are cruel." Aruseus said in a low voice. "come here child" slowly I walked towards his giant face. As soon as I was close enough to touch him, he took a deep breath in through his noise. "he's not Human." Aruseus looked at the towns people I asked for HUMAN!" He roared. He climbed up the cliff and what I saw … I do not wish to see to repeat it to anyone...

**The now 3rd person**

Rina's body shook till a black slime slowly started to surround her. All that was left was a big black ord in her place then started to grow. "No! Stop! I won't let her change!" by now the ord was getting bigger and bigger. As Aruseus ran towards the ord but Koori kicked him in the face that sent his face flying but wiped back and a paw came down hard on to the ground as Koori's small human looking body moved away from the spot he was just at. His face serious to keep Aruseus way from the growing black ord where Rina was. Soon it was as big as Aruseus. "No!" he roared. Huge dark clouds covered the sky, they roared making the ground shake. A large lighting streak hit the middle of the huge black ord. When it disappeared the ord become to crack down the middle of it till it completely shattered into a million pieces and what unraveled was a long slender wingless dragon stood. It was a pitch black, and covered in fur. Its horn's long that went ¼ down its neck with horn's coming out from the main one. Bright icy blue eyes shined from the the pitch black face. A Long strand went from its face all the way down its body. A long main went from the tip of its head to the tip of her tail. The tip of her tail had loug fur that went past the tip that was up just enough that it didn't touch the ground.

It saw Yoru hiding behind a tree at the egdn of the forest. It turned around to face him making Yoru flinch. It bent its head down and started to sniff him. Yoru put his arms up doing a fatal defense against it. It stopped looking kinda of sad so it nudged him lightly on the hand with its overly large nose. Looking out from his arms Yoru look in to its eyes. "Ri-Rina?" she smiled. Putting her snot by his body to let him know she meant to harm to him. Yoru gave a very confused yet happy look and smile. He hugged her snot. "your so soft and warm" Yoru felt her furry snot. Then looking up into her eyes. They were as clear as water, it was if you knew it was her and you knew what she was feeling, thinking and you felt like you could star at them forever.

"Get out of my way Koori!" Aruseus roared trying to get passed Koori, but Koori did his best but he was getting weak from a long fight, his father wouldn't let up. "I'll kill her like I did with the rest of her family!" something snapped. Yoru still looking her eyes knew what had snapped he let her go.

"Kill him." was all Yoru said. "Kill him!"lifting her head up she was now eye level with the red dragon. She looked at Koori. She did nothing but he knew. Running over to Yoru in the process he changed back to a dragon in almost the same fashion Rina changed but it was an icy blue that he broke out of from the inside. Before Yoru could say anything he was in the paw's of Koori already in the air. "Rina!" he yelled reaching a hand out to her. She titled her head to the side. The look in her eye... sad, and regret. Tear's flouded in his eyes, That overflowed.

"she'll be fine..." looking up to see Koori's expression. He was serious and tired. "she's like a mother to you isn't she?" Yoru looked him for a moment then looked at her getting smaller the further they went, then nodded looking at the moving tree's beneath them.

'I won't let him hurt them...' she eye's were glued on the red dragon in front of her. Rina's eye's narrowed looking at Aruseus's golden eye's. They were like a vortex of angry and hate. Just a pure rage overflowed any other emotion. "I'll kill you." Aruseus said in a low voice. "I'll kill you! Along with the cat freak and the ice dog!" he roared. Rina couldn't talk but she knew what he had said. She let out a roar that made the ground shake and gather the thunder clouds. She felt something spark deep down in her throat on instinct she opened her mouth to have a lighting strike that hit Aruseus square in the eye. He roar in angry and surprise. His right eye was closed but blood dripped out slowly. He growled deeply then lunged towards her. Quickly she moved out of the was but not fast enough. Creating a large gash on her shoulder, growling she lunged at him, getting under his jawline and putting as much pressure she could do but he kicked her back with his forepaw. She look to the sky the thunder and roars of pain created a thunder and lightening storm.

The lighting hit trees and rocks. But the battle between the dragons was the lightening storm itself. Fire against lightening, tooth against claw. It went on for hours, both exhausted but did not stop. Blood covered the battle Field. Trees were broken and on fire. But they won't, couldn't stop, And she knew it. She had to do it. For her,her family, and her friends. She had to win... even if it killed her.

Aruseus staggered. Taking her chance she attacked him. Going for the neck she was almost there but, he tricked her. Snapping his jaws on her neck he flung her to the ground exposing her scaleless neck, and belly. Putting a paw on to her neck an the other on her tail to stop her movement. "how shall I kill you? Burn you like I did with your parents? Make you suffer? Cut you open? Or slowly kill you just to see you cry?" he laughed at the thought of seeing her cry. "yes... I think I'll watch you cry then slowly kill you till your not even unidentifiable?" she tried her best to get free but it was no use she hardly breath. Her legs were to short to hit him and she didn't know how to spit lightening again, looking around she tried to find something that would get him off but there was nothing around.

Looking over his head she saw the lightening clouds 'maybe...'.

Aruseus kept cutting and biting my neck slowly digging his claws and teeth in to my sides and neck. 'come-on, come-on, come-on!' she shut her eyes as hard as she could praying so hard her eyes started to water "that's it cry for the ice dog and cat freak! Bring them to me!" as her eyes were shut she prayed over and over again, the clouds gathered over head. Hearing the thunder get louder she knew it was coming so she waited till he went to sink his teeth in to her neck. When he did she bit his neck so hard she heard a crack not sure if it was his neck or her jaw. Pin pointing where for it to hit she knew where it was going to hit. "Let go of me! You furry snake!" '3...2...1...' a large bright light came down from the havens and strike him dead center in the shoulder blades right above his heart.

Aruseus fell to the ground. She staggered up to see if he was gone or still here. His jaw wide open. His eyes wide as well. Aruseus was dead. Her body suddenly felt heavy and her legs began to shake, staggered but still stood. 'not yet,... not yet...'

she staggered in the direction Koori took Yoru...

Koori had taken Yoru to the place he had met Rina... his nest. Koori had been sleeping the hole time but kept waking up and look around for her but still no sight of her. But Yoru was still awake keeping an eye out for her in the direction in which they came from. But he still didn't see her yet. Koori's head shot up and looked in the direction where they cam from. "that sent... it smells like water and blood... Rina!" he stood up and ran in the direction they came from with Yoru trying his best to chach up. Finally Koori stopped but what lay in front of him was Rina back in human form but unconscious. She was covered in wounds. But they were healing, and fast. "Hey Yoru help me"...

**back to Rina's point of view**

I woke up the light escaped through the trees and on to my face looking to my side was Yoru sleeping on my side. I smiled. I layed my head back down but what I felt was soft and warm then it moved "So your up?" I look up to Koori in his dragon stat.

"yeah" I seep deeper into his blue white fur.

"so what are you gonna do now?" he asked "i mean with your now adopted son is part panther and your a rare lightening dragon and all"

"wait what? I'm a rare lightening dragon?"

"well yeah there aren't many lightening eastern dragon"

"oh"

"so what will you do?"

"I thing i'll just live here with you guys"

"What about your friends?"

"don't got any"

"oh. Well neither do i"

"what?! Aren't I a friend!?"

"whoa clam down I mean before you came. I was always hiding from my father because he though he killed me so I never talked to any one, nor have they ever seen my human form. Be happy not many people see it"

"ahaha I will then. Get some sleep while we still can" I smiled and he smiled back. He put his head down just above my own, then started to fall asleep.


End file.
